Is It Even Possible To Un Adopt?
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Spoilers! Puck isn't sure of what to make of Quinn's new crazy idea. Quick/ Puckleberry sibling type love/Little bit of Finchel


**I got inspired by Tonights Glee. I think it's my first Quick fic but I had to type it up, wouldn't leave me alone. Also there is quite a bit of Puckleberry sister/brother type love and a little bit of Finchel added in as well. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>

/

I had absolutely no idea what Finn was going on about, I kind of blocked his voice out about ten minutes ago. The dude's constant whining about what to do after graduation was seriously drilling. And yeah, I knew it was rude to just ignore someone whilst they were speaking to you- I do listen to my American Jewish Princess sometimes, don't act surprised- but it was totally the _exact_ thing I didn't need right now.

_"We're going to get full custody."_

Seriously, was Quinn high or something. How the hell were we suppose to win back the same baby we gave away? wasn't it like impossible? You can't give away your own baby to somebody else who will love them just as much as you do then decide that you want her back after over a year of no contact what so ever. It must be like against the law or something. I couldn't believe the words that were uttered out of her delicate lips, the lips of an angel. I literally chocked on my own saliva as I gazed upon her cold like features, her eyes showing so little but showing so much at the same time. It was like.. The old HBIC Quinn Fabray and that scared the absolute shit out of me.

"Yo! Dude are you listening!"

She wanted me to help. She said 'We're' so it obviously meant me as well right? There was no other mystery dude, or dude-ette? Quinn always struck me as a bit on the lesbian side. That type of shit was so hot. No, stop with the dirty thoughts Puckerman the baby's yours and hers.

She meant me. Of course she did. My Baby Mama wanted my assistance- Again I _do _listen to Rachel sometimes ya know- in getting her- No! _Our- _daughter back. But... was that what I wanted as well?

"Dude! Stop Ignori-"

"Would you do anything for Rachel? Like _anything?_" I asked. I needed reassurance, advice, anything that would tell me that I was doing the right thing without Finn actually knowing what it was exactly that I was going to do. Now I've started to confuse myself.

"Urm." He blinked, words jamming themselves in his throat as he looked at me. His head tilted to the left and his brows furrowed together in confusion."Wait? Is this code for sex or summit 'cause I-"

"No. I don't always think 'bout sex ya know? Just answer the damn question Hudson." I growled. I needed answers.

He blinked. And Blinked again. And again. And again. And aga-

"For Fuck sake. Just answer the fucking question! _Please._" I don't know why I just did that. Guess I must've been really desperate or something because the Noah Puckerman I know does not _beg._

It seemed to work though because all of a sudden he grinned and his eyes glazed over as he pondered on the question. I tapped my foot repeatedly against the floor as I patiently awaited for his response. _Jeez_ I was spending too much time around Rach.

"Yeah totally. She's like awesome. Just awesome. Like Her voice blows me away and- Oh god her lips! They are like heaven! She does this thing with her tong-"

"Cool thanks!" I sprinted off before he even had the chance to say 'Bye' because, honestly, I knew all about Rachel Berry and her tongue and, yeah, she's like amazing at kissing and making out but right now my Baby Mama was all that mattered. I already had my answer. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

As I ran towards my desired destination- _God damn you Rachel Barbara Berry and your big words_- I started imagining my future. Our Future. Me, Beth and Quinn all living in a small cottage house with a picket white fence and a huge garden where Beth could run around and go crazy in her child-like fantasy whilst I playfully dragged a giggling Quinn _Puckerman _into the swimming pool fully clothed. Right next door Paparazzi would constantly be camping outside, desperate to get a glimpse of the Broadway Legend Rachel Berry- Yeah I kinda adore my little American Jewish Princess- with her two twin terror Finn look alikes clutched to both of her legs. Yep I had it all planned.

I caught a glimpse of blond hair turning the corner of the hallway and I quickly picked up my pace. Once I was close enough I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side, away from passing students who were to nosy for their own good.

"I'm in." I whispered, my eyes flickering to a couple of passerby Jocks before landing back on the mother of my child.

Hazel eyes showed nothing but a slight upwards twitch at the corners of her lips gave me a glimpse as to what she was feeling. Her mouth opened to say something but nothing but air escaped.

"I love you and if getting Beth back will make you happy then count me in."

She looked astounded, a hand flying up to clutch her chest in shock. I was about to open my mouth to say something else, something that could convince her that I would always be here, when her hand quickly shot out and grabbed my t-shirt. She wasted no times in pulling me in and kissing me. Hard. It was all lip on lip action but for me it couldn't of been better. My hands found their way to her waist as I pushed forward a little, desperate for more physical contact. I ignored the cat calls and whistles that were sent our way as her hand not currently occupying my shirt ran through my hair, leaving a strange tingling sensation in their path.

"Thank you." She mummered softly as we pulled apart. I had no chance to reply as she was already gone before I could even blink. I pinched myself to make sure it wasn't all a dream. Ouch! Nope.

"Oh my gosh Noah!"

I rolled my eyes and spread my arms wide open for the tiny brunette to fall into."Hey Rach." I muttered contently into her hair.

"I can't believe it! Can you?" She squealed, jumping up and down on the spot.

I shook my head and smiled adoringly at Rachel. Finn didn't know just how lucky he was.

"I've got to tell the others. Kurt will want to know- Oh and we need to tell- I'll go now! Oh my god! I'm so happy for you's! Bye!"

I laughed as she nearly tripped up over her own feet trying to sprint down the hall. It was if Rachel was more excited about what had occurred between me and Quinn then myself. I sighed softly and leant against the lockers behind me, the coldness of the metal cooling down the high temperature my body had taken on because of that one kiss. A smile made it's way upon my face. I finally had the girl of my dreams. Now, what the hell am I going to do about Beth?

/

/

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome. Tried my best to think like Puck, but it was pretty hard so I'm sorry if he seemed a little OOC:)<strong>


End file.
